To A Lifetime
by Lyon's Own
Summary: To the end of war...To Love...To a lifetime of more than has been...HPDM Nongraphic Slash. General fluffiness and a bit of angst. PostHBP final confrontation resolution. MPREG in later chs...NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear I'm up to no good with these characters that belong to JK Rowling and her chosen representatives, the licensed holders of the HP universe copyright.

**A/N: **I'm still new at this and a bit nervous so review so I can be a better writer eventually! Oh and before I forget, this is un-beata'd…sorry and let me now say for those who didn't catch it in the poorly written summary...this story is slash! Gentle slash, but slash nonetheless so don't read it if HPDM isn't your cuppa!

**1.**

"Ron have you noticed something off about Draco lately?" Hermione was quiet, most of the Order members living at 12 Grimmauld Place were asleep and the corridors were dim.

Her husband snorted, "Something's always off with that git Mione." The three years of alliance had not diminished the animosity between the childhood rivals.

She shook her head as they approached their quarters, "No, I mean more so than usual. He's been…I don't know—depressed lately or something. I'm worried about him."

Ron kissed her cheek, "You're too caring for your own good Luv. Malfoy is an arse; a spoiled selfish bigot who's just waiting for his chance to stab us all in the back. If he's been moping it's because Harry's been away these last months searching for the last Horcrux and he hasn't been able to put his plans to betray us all into action."

"Ron," his wife sighed, "I really do wish you'd get over the feud between you. Draco's apologised for how he treated us in school. He's fought alongside us for the last two years. He's been loyal and devoted to the Order, and need I remind you, last year he saved the man I love more than life during an ambush, risking his own life to keep you safe for me." She kissed him lightly, "I know it's hard to believe considering how he was raised and how he acted but he has changed and if for no other reason you should try to accept him because he makes Harry happy."

Ron frowned, "The only reason I haven't gotten him kicked out of this house or worked harder to get him thrown out of the Order is because he saved my life Hermione. It doesn't mean I trust him or that I ever will."

He swallowed, "As for Harry…he's my best mate. I love him like a brother, and because I love him I'm hoping he'll come to his senses soon, drop the ferret and pick up again with Ginny or someone else who isn't a sneaking slimy bastard."

Hermione sighed, she was getting nowhere with her husband. No matter how often they discussed or argued about Draco's change and his commitment to the Order Ron would never see more than the selfish and cruel 11 year old who mocked his family's poverty and teased him about his hand-me-down robes.

Granted it had taken her a long time to trust the young man as well. After Dumbledore's death they were all convinced that Draco's soul couldn't be salvaged, that he'd given himself over completely to Voldemort and malignance of his father's teachings. It had come as quite a shock to learn that the events of that horrific night had been orchestrated in part by their venerated leader. It was Draco's final test and as much as he had failed he had been victorious. He hadn't been able to kill and Dumbledore, knowing that the young man's life would be forfeit should he trust the strength and goodness of his own heart, ordered Snape to end his life and protect the boy as best he could.

The former Potions Master had done just that, keeping Draco hidden and protecting him from Voldemort and the Death Eaters calling for his blood because of his failure. It wasn't enough that Narcissa Malfoy's life had been forfeit and that her mutilated body was left in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor as a warning and a punishment.

Orphaned, as Lucius Malfoy received the Dementor's Kiss shortly before the start of 6th form, emotionally reeling and physically weak from months of worry and living as a fugitive from both sides of the war it was a changed Draco Malfoy who made his way into Grimmauld Place seven months after his failed attempt on Dumbledore's life.

He'd been seized during the solemn Christmas holiday gathering by outraged Order members and before Snape could arrive and explain all Harry and the Weasley brothers exacted physical retribution for the loss of their beloved mentor. It was Mad-Eye Moody, of all people, who'd pulled the angry young men away before they'd been able to kill their traitorous classmate and brought his broken battered body to the small infirmary set up at the headquarters.

Several hours later Snape arrived surrounded by a protective shield. He asked that he be given a chance to speak before anyone made judgements about his loyalty. Wary, the gathered Order listened to his far-fetched tale, but ultimately they believed, even the suspicious Moody as Snape had submitted to questioning under Veritaserum and humbled himself by exposing his memories in Harry's pensieve.

He'd been furious when he realised what happened when Draco arrived seeking asylum. He'd given all of them a tongue-lashing that shamed anything they'd received in school. He was disgusted that the "supposed warriors of righteousness and goodness" would act out such violence and hatred on one who was obviously defenceless. It was a pathetic reflection on Dumbledore's teaching and an insult to his memory that those he'd held such faith in had acted as little more than thugs. After his tirade Draco's attackers, with the exception of Ron Weasley, were feeling well and truly chastised.

Those who'd followed him to the infirmary were shocked as the unflappable and stoic spy brushed blood matted hair away from a pale bruised face and cried, apologising to the boy for sending him ahead into as much danger as he'd left behind. He asked the comatose young man for forgiveness explaining that he'd had to stay to throw Death Eaters off his trail and keep his cover intact.

Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to come to headquarters that evening and Draco slipped into a coma before morning. He'd sustained major trauma during the attack, several ribs were cracked, a couple that were broken had punctured his lungs, he'd suffered massive head trauma from the kicks and blows aimed at his head and face causing bleeding in his skull. His collarbone was fractured in two places and someone had stomped on his leg breaking the fragile bone. It hadn't helped that he was malnourished and magically drained. His magic's ability to help him heal had been taxed sustaining his life during his time on the lam when he'd often had little to eat for days at a time.

Snape couldn't stay with him; he had to return to Voldemort as soon as possible to keep suspicion off himself, especially since the Dark Lord had not been pleased to learn that somehow he'd allowed "the weakling" to escape from Malfoy Manor following Narcissa's death. So Harry, Molly, and Hermione had done what they could until Madam Pomfrey arrived. She shooed them all away and got to work immediately trying to stabilise her patient but it was long and hard work. It wasn't until late that evening that the Matron made her way to report.

Tight-lipped she glared at the Order's younger members. "He was in danger physically anyway. Merlin knows what that boy's been through these last months. I hope that you lot feel vindicated for whatever sins you feel he may have committed as you nearly killed him. As it is he is so weakened his magic can barely aid the healing process and it will be at least a month before he's able to move about. I've employed both Muggle and magical means to stabilise him. Muggle braces will keep his body from moving so that the potions I've used can begin to work and hopefully jumpstart his innate healing ability. I've repaired and re-inflated his punctured lung but he still is unable to breathe on his own. I will check on him daily but I suspect he'll be on a ventilator for at least the next week or until he comes out of this coma. I am heartily ashamed of all of you. The Order should be above employing the same tactics of violence used by the Death Eaters. Beating a weakened defenceless man nearly to death, does nothing to bring Albus back or to honour his memory, all it does is bring you down to the same level as the very ones we're trying so hard to defeat!" With that the matron turned and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine all characters of the HP universe belong to JK Rowling and the other licensed holders of the copyright.

**A/N: **This chapter is a little longer than the last but not much, this isn't going to be a particularly long fic. Review please it'll make me feel lurved! And speaking of lurve...this is story is SLASH! The Back button is a beautiful thing for the underaged or the narrow-minded.

**2.**

Harry'd been struck particularly hard by her words and the Potions Master's admonishment. He spent the rest of the Christmas hols by Draco's bedside caring for him as penance. He'd been even more reluctant to return to school at the end of the holiday, but as had happened at the beginning of the school year Molly and Remus convinced him that his departed mentor would have wanted him to finish his education before joining the war effort in earnest.

He'd returned to school though his schedule was busier than ever as he juggled classes, researched Horcruxes, trained physically and magically for the war, and much to Ron's dismay, often visiting Draco through his long recovery. He'd found by the time of graduation he sorely missed his new friend. The last two months of the term had been hellishly busy and he'd been unable to take time out of his hectic schedule for even one visit to Grimmauld Place.

It was a well prepared, wary and yet relieved group of graduates that moved into the Order Headquarters after leaving Hogwarts. Most of the younger members had elected to live in the rooms of the upper floors hoping that between missions and training they'd have time to clean and put the house in better order, They were amazed to arrive to a fully restored mansion — gleaming clean, tastefully and comfortably decorated and beautifully appointed with an eclectic mix of elegant and casual furniture, rich fabrics and soft carpets. A blushing Draco was pushed forward by Molly Weasley to accept acknowledgement, but the blond merely hung his head mumbled something about having money to burn and house elves still allied to the Malfoy family eager to be kept busy and that he'd hoped the liberties he'd taken would be considered a graduation gift, then slipped away from the bubbling and enthusiastic crowd eagerly making their way through now cheery house cataloguing all the differences.

Over the summer months they continued to mobilise allies and deploy Order members for missions to far-off locations to scout Voldemort's forces and hunt down the Horcruxes. Somewhere during it all to the surprise of many besides Hermione, Poppy Pomfrey and Molly Weasley, a tentative friendship grew into an abiding love and the soft-spoken quietly confident Draco and brazen contemplative Harry became nearly inseparable. The former Death Eater in-training and the 'Saviour of Wizarding Britain,' were an incredible team in the field and Draco proved himself over and over again as both a capable strategist and determined fighter.

Eventually over long chats and private walks Draco approached those he'd wronged as a boy and made peace. He and Hermione had even developed a strong and loving relationship, though she'd never confide to Ron the depth of feeling she carried for their one time nemesis. Ron would probably never know that it had been Draco who'd arranged for their lavish private wedding that Spring or that the house near the Burrow waiting to be occupied at the end of the war was his wedding gift to his "sister."

It pained her to keep such secrets from her husband, but knowing Ron's feelings toward him Draco had sworn her to silence about their relationship or any gift he might bestow on them. "I do it for you Mione. You have given me friendship and true family. Ron never needs to know. I don't want to hurt his pride. All I do I do for love of you, because the only thing money is good for is to make the lives of those we love better. If there's any little thing I can do with what I own then I do it gladly if it brings you happiness."

Besides Harry and Ron, Draco was her best friend. He was the one she went to when she and Ron had the occasional tiff, the one who pulled her out of her books and worry to have fun now and again. Yes there was a war going on but Draco refused to let terror dominate her life. He was always telling her to keep her faith and hope alive and to live each day to the fullest. During lulls it was Draco who whisked her away to Paris for an afternoon of shopping so that for a few hours she could remember that she was still a young woman in the prime of life. He balanced her bookishness and made sure that her plans and strategies were accessible not condescending. He'd changed himself and he'd changed her—for the better. Now he was hurting and she didn't know how to help.

He'd brushed off her queries, but she knew he was just making excuses. There was something very wrong with her friend. He'd been sullen and withdrawn since Harry, Moody and Remus left to hunt down the last Horcrux. He'd wanted to go as well but that idea had been shot down by Harry and Remus both. The Order needed some of their best people to stay and continue the resistance effort while they were away. And by all accounts they'd be gone for months. Already it had been 7 months and news from Harry's team was sporadic at best. Draco had pouted a bit at first then dug in and worked like a madman to anticipate attacks, coordinate with Ministry officials and local defence units throughout Britain, deploy teams to aid in the fight against Death Eaters and Voldemort's strike teams, and to rebuild areas devastated by earlier assaults. He'd run himself ragged for 3 or 4 months until one evening he'd just collapsed in the middle of the large salon where Order meetings were held.

He'd been pale and quiet when he was released from the infirmary but he wouldn't talk to Hermione about what was wrong saying that he'd been admonished not to push himself to the limit and take things easier now and then. He'd rested for a few days then returned to work though this time he wasn't a frenetic whirlwind though he still worked very hard.

Ron's hand on her arm pulled her out of her musings but as she and Ron entered their rooms a silent figure slipped from the shadows of the hall and sighed. Hermione was like a starving dog with a bone when something was puzzling her. As he climbed the stairs to his own floor he realised it wouldn't be long before she'd corner him and force the truth from him. He just hoped there was enough time…

Hermione was frustrated. It'd been two weeks since she'd voiced her concerns to Ron and in that time she'd not had a single moment alone with Draco. Once again he was bustling about Grimmauld place like hellhounds were on his heels. At least though they'd received some good news, an owl had come that morning with a message saying Harry, Moody and Remus would return later that evening. For the first time in months there was a sense of tangible hope and joy at the kitchen table. Draco's happiness was such that the whole of the Order shared in his brightness. In the face of such joy Hermione noticed that her friend really hadn't been at all happy in Harry's absence, he'd been playing at being alright, but now she could see the dark circles, the translucency of his skin and the weight that he'd lost. He looked sickly despite his excitement and she wondered how she'd missed how ill her friend had become.

Late that afternoon she finally cornered him in the library. She locked the door behind her and cast a silencing ward. "Draco?"

The young man in question raised his head. He'd obviously fallen asleep looking through the ancient tome set at the large table. He smiled weakly at his friend, "Mione, Luv, what can I do for you? Are you alright?"

She made her way over to the table and carded her fingers through the platinum blonde locks that now fell to the centre of his back, "You can tell me what's wrong sweetie. You've been hiding something and I want to know what it is."

Draco relaxed into her hands, it was no secret that he loved the feel of hands in his hair, though Harry's hands were best and most welcome. He sighed, "I won't lie to you and say there's nothing wrong, but I can't say anything until I've spoken with Harry alright?"

She came around his shoulder and looked down into earnest sterling eyes, "Promise me you'll tell me once you've talked to Harry."

He smiled though it didn't reach his eyes, "I promise. You and I will talk once I've spoken to Harry."

Satisfied for the time being she bussed his cheek left the library and returned to the planning room the Order set up on the first floor. There was much to be done as once Harry's team returned they'd planned on striking at Voldemort's stronghold and ending the war once and for all.

Wearied warriors did return that evening, the final Horcrux had been destroyed and plans were in full swing to attack the stronghold at Riddle Manor. Everything was happening so quickly. Everyone was energised by the thought of bringing the war to an end and Grimmauld Place was a hive of activity. For the next several days no one slept catching naps here and there when they could. Assault teams were organised, strategy was reviewed. They'd given themselves three days from Harry's return to destroy the stronghold. Time enough to mobilise their forces without giving Voldemort too much time to bolster his defences. They would be victorious.

Though the mad rush Harry was a paragon of strength and leadership, the Order and Ministry Aurors were awed by his charisma, his dedication and his seemingly boundless energy. All took their cues from the young man who'd become their leader when Dumbledore fell.

There was little time though for personal intimacies. Draco saw Harry only twice in all this time, each for only a few minutes. His lover had kissed him hello when they'd arrived and once on his way through the kitchen they'd kissed fervently and promised to make time for one another as soon as possible. That time did not come before it was time to leave for what would hopefully be the final assault.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Okay I lied they really are mine--along with some prime riverfront property in Egypt!

**A/N: **If you haven't figured out that this is SLASH yet I am very concerned about your deductive reasoning skills and reading comprehension abilities. If HPDM isn't your thing don't bother reading.

Now what to do with the rest of you...hmmm…let's see…ah yes…IMPERIO! You will now read this chapter then leave a review!

**3.**

Ron was furious. That damn ferret! He'd known all along the wanker was a coward and a traitor. Ron stormed through the mansion fuming, ignoring the pleas of his wife to calm down and wait for her. He blasted into their rooms nearly taking the doors off the hinges and threw himself into a fireside armchair before she appeared at his side.

Kneeling Hermione stroked through her husband's fiery hair, "There's got to be a reason Ron. Draco wouldn't just back out of the final battle without cause. He has as much invested as this as anyone. More maybe because Harry is his lover."

Ron snarled, "That has nothing to do with anything Mione. Harry's had the wool pulled over his eyes. It's obvious that Malfoy doesn't want to be there because he's planning on running to his master as soon as we head out. I'm not going to let that two-faced bastard ruin everything. I say we lock him up until it's over."

"Ron!" Hermione was shocked. She honestly hadn't seen this coming. Of course she hadn't known that Draco had planned on not being at the final battle either.

A fuming red-head shot out of the chair, "No Hermione. I'm tired of listening to you trying to paint him as some kind of changed man. He's a bastard and a traitor and I'm not going to risk my best friend's life any longer!"

He stormed out of the room and back down to the planning room, a frantic Hermione trailing behind. Ron thundered through the doors, the noise instantly capturing everyone's attention. "I've had enough of this. At best we have a coward in our midst at worst a traitor. There are too many lives on the line to not be sure of everyone's allegiances," he cast a scathing glare at Draco. "I have no confidence in Malfoy. His refusal tonight to go into battle with us, to put his life on the line like the rest of us makes him suspect in my book. Too much is riding on tomorrow, if Malfoy refuses to go into battle I can only assume it's because he has made plans to be elsewhere, to betray us to the Dark Lord. I won't take that chance with the lives of my friends, my family. If Malfoy refuses to go to battle with us then he is a traitor to our cause and must be locked away so he can't betray our plans to the enemy!"

Shocked gasps filled the room and Draco paled further, his milk white skin taking on an unhealthy translucency. Harry stood at the head of the table and glared at all assembled his gaze landing finally on his best friend emerald fire boring into the taller man's soul. "Is there anyone else who questions Draco's loyalty? Who feels Draco is a threat?" he bit out, eyes still locked on Ron.

Surprisingly it was Tonks who broke the tense silence that followed, "I don't doubt you Draco," she looked solidly at her cousin, "I'd trust you to have my back tomorrow just as you have over and over again on various missions. I-I have to say though I was surprised when you said you wouldn't be coming into battle with us and I think that's confused and unsettled some people…maybe if you'd explain why —"

Draco shook his head. "No." The soft-spoken man held the room captive with his steely gaze, "My reasons are my own. I will not share them with anyone I feel doesn't need to know."

He sighed then took a deep breath, "I understand Weasley's concern however and I am willing to make concessions to assure everyone of my loyalties." He took Harry's hand in his own and kissed the back of it then looked Ron straight in the eye, "I consent to confinement for the duration of the battle."

"NO!"

The room's occupants all turned their attention to the matron. "I refuse to allow it! Draco you will not be locked up like some criminal to satisfy some paranoid delusion!"

Draco shook his head at the matron, "If that's what it takes Poppy I am willing. Our success depends on everyone being united and confident, dissension does nothing but weaken us and tomorrow of all days we cannot afford any weakness."

He turned again to Ron, "Everyone has a portkey to the infirmary at Hogwarts in case of injury. That wing will be sealed off to prevent student entry, the wards at Hogwarts prevent Apparition, the Floo Network is only accessible from the Headmistress' Office and I am more than willing to assist Poppy with the wounded. I will essentially be cut off from anyone or anything outside of the infirmary. Is this acceptable to everyone?"

There was silence throughout the room and finally Ron grunted. "As long as the threat is neutralised I don't care where you hide coward."

Harry growled, "That's enough Ron. I will not sit here and listen to you—"

Draco traced slim elegant fingers down his lover's arm, "It's alright Luv. Let him think what he will." He held his head up in mute appeal and Harry answered kissing his lover sweetly for long moments, pouring all his love and tenderness in to the caress. "I love you," he whispered when Harry pulled away and smiled at the answering grin.

Harry straightened and looked out at his friends his family assembled this last time before battle. They left at dawn and there were no guarantees that any of them would return. He shook his head, "Enough of this. Enough strife among us. At dawn we go to end this. And I have faith that it will end with our victory tomorrow. The time of war, of terror is at an end."

He eyes softened, "I am proud to stand with all of you. We have fought a long time; each of us has given more than any should have to, more than anyone should ask, to this war. We-we have each lost people we've loved to this madman and his minions, tomorrow we avenge their deaths and ensure a peace for ourselves and those who follow.

When we go into battle tomorrow remember what we're fighting for, remember what we're fighting with. Albus once told me the greatest strength is love. Let love guide you tomorrow. The love of your friends and family, love for peace and freedom, love for the fallen and the future."

Harry nodded to each of them his respect and love plain. He then turned and pulled Draco standing. He caressed his lover's face and smiled gently, "Tomorrow I fight for love. For love and for a future with this man who holds my heart." He tipped up Draco's face and kissed his forehead, "I love you Draco Malfoy and I promise that at the day's end I will come for you."

Harry took a breath and reached into his pocket, "When I come for you Dragon I want to come as your husband-to-be." He held a simple golden band with a round emerald at its centre above Draco's ring finger, "Say you'll have me?"

Draco closed his eyes as tears made their way down his cheek. He opened them to gaze into the soul that completed him and prayed for forgiveness. "Yes," he whispered. "I will have you as my husband."

"Way to go Harry! It's about time!" Fred shouted amidst catcalls and applause.

The young couple turned and looked out at their compatriots and found approval and smiling faces surrounded them. Harry's heart clenched at the dark look he received from one of his best friends, but Draco was his soulmate, he hoped Ron would come to understand though he knew it would be sometime before either would forgive the other the events of the evening. He didn't know why Draco didn't want to go into battle in the morning. They hadn't had time to themselves to talk since he'd returned, but it hurt that there was still doubt in the Order, in his best friend, of Draco's true character and merit.

They endured congratulations and slaps on the back and handshakes for awhile until Moody growled to break it up that this was the eve of battle not an engagement party. Amidst needed laughter the group dispersed for a few hours of rest before the end of a struggle that had defined most of their lives.

He'd wanted to talk, but as soon as they retired to their rooms Draco pounced on him and all thoughts of conversation flew out the window. Together with his lover—now his fiancé, they worshiped at the altar of erotic devotion. There were few things as beautiful, Harry thought, as Draco in candlelight preparing himself to merge with his soulmate.

Draco lay on his side and beckoned Harry to him and they became one being joined by a depth of love and passion neither had thought possible. When they were sated and sleepy he teased his lover about the slight paunch he'd gained while away and Draco smiled joking that months of Molly's cooking would do that to a man. He'd needed that—a moment or two of laughter as he lay poised on the edge of fulfilling his destiny. He had hope and conviction. The morrow would bring Tom Riddle's final defeat and then he had a lifetime to spend holding the man in his arms. A lifetime of laughter and love, of friendship and family, a lifetime to claim all that had been denied him through a childhood overshadowed by the threat of a madman's war.

Tbc…

A/N: So what do you think? Plz Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Click your heels three times and return to the land of fanfic delusion where you can play as much as you want with characters and situations that don't belong to you—Not mine Not mine Not mine.

**A/N: **Still SLASH…still want reviews! Over a hundred people have read this far but there are still so few reviews. Reviews are important because they let me know what I'm doing well, what I should do better, how receptive you are to my ideas...yadda yadda...they also help me shape the following chapters. So review...no one writes in a vacuum.

**4.**

At five the next morning Draco, Molly Weasley and Madam Pomfrey were the first to leave. Draco kissed Harry good-bye and told him that he didn't need to wish him luck, he had faith. Before they flooed away Harry noticed the dark circles under silver eyes emphasised by the early morning light and noted with some worry that his lover was abnormally pale, and gaunt. Hermione drew him away from the fireplace once they'd gone.

"Focus Harry. You know what you need to do now."

He shook his head, "I know. I'm ready…Mione?"

She nodded sadly, "You finally noticed."

Worry filled the familiar green eyes, "How long has it been going on? Has he spoken to you about it?"

She shook her head, "It's been months, though he's been worse lately. He wouldn't tell me. He said he had to talk to you first. Things have been so busy since you came back I didn't know whether he'd had time."

Harry hung his head, "I wanted to talk to him last night but…I needed…we needed…"

Hermione hugged her best friend, "It's okay Harry. I understand. It's been months since you've seen each other or had any time alone together. Sometimes reaffirming love _that_ way is more important than talking. There'll be time after the battle to talk about whatever it is that's been bothering him. And it's most likely nothing," she added lightly, "if I'd been apart from Ron for as long as you've been away I'd probably look the same way. He'll be fine."

Harry nodded and huffed out a breath, "I'm worrying for nothing aren't I?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes. Now get going, you have half hour to finish preparing and then the teams are leaving."

It took an hour to tear down the wards and nearly three more to breach the stronghold and then battle was vicious, for hours wizards and witches fell to Death Eater curses left and right, though the Order gave back as good as they'd gotten cutting swaths through the Death Eater ranks as they neared the manor. Senior mages set up an anti-appararition field around the estate cutting off any means of escape for their enemies as younger members of the Order and Aurors stormed the manor binding as many of their foes as possible.

Harry used his hated connection to the monstrous dark wizard to locate him in the twisting bowels beneath manor house confronting him finally in a small dungeon. The team he'd led focused their attack on the Death Eaters desperately trying to protect their master but in the end their efforts were futile. Harry poured his strength into the incantation to destroy Nagini then turned his focus to his nemesis.

"It's over Tom."

"Foolissh boy! Impudent child! You cannot dessstroy me! I am immortal! I am all-powerful! I am—"

"A pain in my arse! Say good-bye Tommy!" Harry pointed his wand at his enemy's heart and threw it all into his spell, all the pain of love lost, all his hope for love's future, all his love for his world, for his family and his friends knowing that the monster before him was the antithesis of life, love and the strength of the soul, "E à morte cundannatu!"

Voldemort was struck by a powerful beam of golden light and in that light he seemed to shrink on himself as the beam grew stronger and more vibrant until finally all in chamber had to look away. It seemed to last for days but really it was maybe an hour. It takes time for even the strongest spell to destroy that much accumulated evil. When the light and after-image faded only sooty ashes remained along with tattered bits of cloth, once the rich robes worn by the dark wizard known as Voldemort.

Realising their Lord's defeat the remaining Death Eaters attempted to flee but were quickly corralled by the Order members protecting Harry. Two hours after they'd entered Riddle Manor Ron lifted his barely conscious friend and activated the portkey to the Hogwarts infirmary.

"MADAM POMFREY! HARRY NEEDS HELP! MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY!" Ron called into the infirmary. Already most beds were full there was little space left but he wove his way through his wounded colleagues to an empty bed near the end of the ward and called again for the Matron.

Finally Madam Pomfrey appeared and pushed Ron away busy with diagnostic spells. She pulled several potions from her pockets and eased them down Harry's throat then scuttled away returning mere moments later with additional potions.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron rasped, his own injuries forgotten as he focussed his concern on his fallen friend.

The matron tsked, "The spell he'd planned on using was a powerful one, enough to destroy the Dark Lord but it required much of his own life energy to sustain. Add to that the fact of their connection and I surmise that when You-Know-Who was destroyed the spell pulled even more energy from Harry than it would have had they not been connected."

Ron took his friend's pale hand, "Will he live?" he croaked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Oh yes. He needs rest and I've dosed him with restoratives and strengthening potions. He could have come out of this much worse but Harry is a very strong young man. He'll be just fine. I'd say he'll come 'round in a few hours and I wouldn't be surprised if he was up and about if not a bit fatigued by tomorrow."

She patted Ron's shoulder and frowned when he winced, "Hmm, I think I should take a look at you now young man."

Tbc...

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but they'll get longer again soon, I just needed to get the final battle in there.

Oh and I got the idea for Harry's incantation from Savina Yannatou's Sumiglia. I don't speak Corsu though so it's probably a bit off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue! The requisite statements are located in previous chapters

**A/N: **SLASH and officially MPREG now so don't read if that squicks you. My apologies for the brevity of the last chapter…oh yeah...is anyone out there available as a beta for another fic maybe? Oh and please review...I'm beginning to think that this is such a horrible and unwelcome story that no one wants to read it. Is my writing really _that _bad?

**5. **

The infirmary was a hive of activity over the next several hours as more and more of the injured trickled in. Healers from St. Mungo's were everywhere stabilising the wounded and caring for the injured. Many people were transferred to St. Mungo's for more serious injuries but through it all there was an excitement and joy in the air. Voldemort was defeated and the majority of the Death Eaters had been captured and were being held in special cells at the Ministry. Most of the werewolves and vampires fighting for Voldemort had been captured as well and the Dementors had been destroyed through the use of a powerful spell uncovered by Hermione and the Order's researchers.

Through all the commotion though Ron held his friend's hand and nearly seven hours later it was he who greeted the young hero when he finally woke.

"Rn?"

The red-head smiled, "Yeah mate it's me." He poured Harry a glass of water and helped him sip slowly as he sat up.

"Whrs Drco?"

Ron growled, "Don't ask me Harry, I don't know. I haven't seen him since I brought you here."

Harry frowned, "Sh-shd be hur…"

Ron wiped his hand over his face, "He should. He would if he really cared mate. I don't want to bring you down Harry so let's not talk about it. You saved us all. Voldemort's gone Harry, you did it! The war's over!"

Harry cleared his throat and smiled, "It's over?"

Ron answered that smile with one of his own, "It's over. You did well mate. We're finally free."

At that moment Hermione came barrelling around the curtained partition. "Ron! Harry! You're awake! Oh I'm so glad!" She hugged her friend gently and kissed her husband. "Can you believe it! Of course you can you were in the thick of it weren't you. I can hardly believe it. It's over! It's really over!"

Ron stood and swung his wife round then kissed her soundly, "It's over and our lives can really begin now Mione. We'll move into the house your parents bought and we can start a family…and…and…Oh Merlin, Mione I'm so happy!"

The young couple kissed again and Hermione buried her face in her husband's neck tears of joy flowing freely. Long moments later she looked over to her friend, the one who'd made such a future possible.

"Thank you Harry."

He smiled gently and settled back into the pillows of his bed, "You're welcome Mione, but it's not just me you should thank. It's Ron and Remus, and Moody and Dumbledore and Snape and Draco, all the Order, everyone who fought for this, who put themselves on the line for our victory."

He closed his eyes a moment then opened them slowly, "I'm tired guys. I think I'm going to sleep a bit more. But could you find Draco for me first? I-I want to see him before I kip off."

A look of utter disgust crossed Ron's face, "Everyone knows you're here Harry. If he didn't bother to come find you in the last couple of hours he probably couldn't be bothered or the slimy git managed to sneak away after all." He sighed, "I hate to say it mate but you're better off without that bas— OW! Mione!"

His hand flew to his stinging face as his wife lowered her open hand. "You shut it Ronald Weasley. You don't know what you're talking about and you've spouted the last bit of shite I'm willing to hear about Draco Malfoy!"

Ron goggled, "But Mione!"

His wife glared and wagged her finger, "Don't you 'but Mione' me Ron! I've hard just about enough of you bad-mouthing Draco. Especially now!"

Harry struggled a bit and sat up straighter, "Mione," he said softly, "what do you mean 'especially now'?

She turned to her best friend and sat in the chair her husband had vacated. Tears filled her eyes as she took his hand, "Draco is here Harry." She sighed, "He-he just can't come to you right now."

Emerald eyes cleared and filled with panic, "What do you mean? Why can't he come? Is he hurt? Why is he hurt? He was supposed to be here the whole time and safe!"

"Yeah did the ferret try to get to his Master or something," Ron piped in.

Hermione shot him a warning glare then turned back to Harry. "I-I don't know how to tell you…"

"NO! no! Hermione he's fine right? He's alive," Harry started to shake.

"Yes, he lives," came the calm voice of the matron. "Mrs. Weasley why don't you return. It will be some time yet and he's asked for you."

Hermione nodded and stood. "Behave yourself Ron," she warned as she departed past the curtained partition.

Madam Pomfrey handed a vial of pale violet liquid to her patient, "Drink this Mr. Potter."

"But-but Draco…I-I need…"

"You will drink that potion first Mr. Potter, I will not have you agitating yourself and setting back your recovery. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded meekly and downed the vial's contents quickly. He might not be in school any longer but Poppy Pomfrey was still a woman to be reckoned with.

A few moments later he felt the tell-tale tingle of cooling peace that indicated a strong Calming draught. He nodded to the matron that it had taken effect. "I'm better now. Will you tell me where Draco is?"

Poppy Pomfrey's eyes were sad and it frightened him, but what's worse she sat next to his bedside and took his hand in hers. "Harry," she began.

His eyes filled with tears, "You've never called me Harry. Is it really that bad?"

She smiled sadly, "There's a first time for everything Mr. Potter, and yes Harry it's bad." She sighed, "You remember the state Mr. Malfoy was in when he first came to the Order yes?"

Harry nodded.

"I believe I'd told everyone then that he'd suffered numerous internal injuries prior to the beating he received when he arrived at Grimmauld Place."

"Yes, but he recovered."

"That is true," she nodded, "He recovered as much as he was able, but while he'd been held captive…before his escape from Malfoy manor he'd been held under the Cruciatus curse numerous times for extended periods. You know that the Cruciatus causes many forms of damage."

Harry shook his head, "Draco's not mad. And the Cruciatus couldn't…it wouldn't take three years to effect him that way!"

"No it didn't take three years, the damage was immediate. Time has only exacerbated his condition."

"What condition?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Mr. Malfoy's heart was damaged excessively by the Cruciatus curse. He's been able to live a relatively healthy and active life because he's been very good about taking his restorative and healing potions regularly. Professor Snape has also developed a potent strengthening potion for the heart that has helped him immensely."

Harry brushed aside the hurt he felt that Draco hadn't confided in him as his brows furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand why is he ill then?"

The matron shook her head, "I'd hoped he had…obviously he didn't…"

"Poppy please! Tell me what's wrong!"

The matron frowned, "Calm yourself Harry. You'll do neither of you any good if you overtax yourself."

She sighed, "Shortly after you left to find the last Horcrux Mr. Malfoy came to me. He'd been feeling ill. We ran some tests and they came back positive for pregnancy."

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Yadda yadda, yadda yadda…I know not mine…sigh…but if you need to see it spelled out check the early chapters.

**A/N: **HPDM SLASH, MPREG you have been warned so don't flame me. Takers on the beta thing? **Lain- **thank you for the review! Yes, the chapters have been on the short side, they'll continue to be brief though, this isn't going to be a long piece. I have a longer one in the works but we'll see if that goes anywhere...

**A/N 2:** I forgot to mention this before (don't shoot me!) this is a songfic. I've wanted to play with the songfic idea for awhile but I wanted to do it a little differently than I've seen before where verses are cut into the story as block quotes. I really wanted to see if I could integrate the song lyrics smoothly so I haven't changed the formatting (made them bold or put them in italics) and actually I haven't used whole lines, sometimes just a few words from the lyrics. I've also taken liberties and slightly altered certain aspects of the song to fit the characters.The lyrics make their initial appearance in this chapter but they'll become more prominent as the story progresses. Chocolate frogs to those who can figure out what the song is before the end of the fic! Grin I'll post the complete lyrics at the very end.

**6.**

Harry's eyes popped, "Draco's pregnant?"

The matron nodded, "Yes, you know that there are many wizards capable of bearing children without the aid of fertility potions?"

He nodded still in shock, "Bearers."

"Yes. Draco is a bearer. Unfortunately the potions needed to maintain the strength of his heart are dangerous to a developing foetus. When I explained the risks Mr. Malfoy decided that he would forgo treatment until after the birth."

Harry eyes filled with tears, "That's why he wouldn't go into battle isn't it? He didn't want to risk the baby."

Madam Pomfrey squeezed his hand, "Yes Harry that's part of it. It would've been too dangerous at any stage of his pregnancy. We were especially concerned because the due date was set for anytime this week."

Tears spilled over, "What aren't you telling me?"

The matron's face was grim, "Harry…the strain of the pregnancy…having gone so long without the necessary potions…I'm not sure Draco will survive the delivery. His heart may give out during the trauma of labour."

Harry shook his head and moved to leave his bed, "I need to see him. I need to see him now!"

Madam Pomfrey pushed on his chest, "You're not strong enough yet Harry and I won't have you rushing in there only pass out."

Emerald eyes grew wide, "He's in labour now isn't he?"

She nodded, "He went into labour shortly after we arrived, around six this morning. It's been a difficult labour and lengthy and he is tiring. We sent for Mrs. Weasley a few hours into the labour so Molly and I could attend to the injured. She's been with him most of the day."

Had Hermione known? Had everyone kept this from him? Harry hung his head, "Di-did Hermione know before you summoned her?"

The matron shook her head, "Only I and Molly Weasley knew Harry. Draco didn't want to tell anyone before he told you. And with the added risk of his heart condition I believe he was afraid to tell you before you left for the battle. You needed to be focused on your task, not your lover."

He sighed; a part of him knew it was true. If he'd known beforehand he'd have spent too much energy worrying, he would have split his focus and being distracted could have gotten him killed, but his heart broke at the thought of Draco bearing this all alone, especially the pain of labour. He knew that long labours weren't uncommon in for first pregnancies but if Draco's heart condition was aggravated…"What time is it? How long has he been in labour?"

"It's a little after seven Harry. He's been in labour going on 13 hours now."

Harry swallowed thickly, "Please," he rasped, "I need to see him. Be with him."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "If you can remain calm I will allow you into the delivery room. You'll have to wait until I can get you a floating chair though. Just wait here quietly. I'll only be a minute or so."

Looking sheepish Ron cleared his throat, "Uh…Madam Pomfrey. If uh…if Malfoy was pregnant why didn't we know. I-I mean you couldn't tell by looking at him."

Still angered by his comments the night before the matron snorted. "Perhaps you should have paid more attention in your biology and reproductive health unit Mr. Weasley. Unlike wizards who employ fertility potions and 'show' heavily or witches whose girth expands outwardly, bearers' internal organs shift dramatically to make room for foetal development when gravid so at most their bellies become only slightly more convex. Mr. Malfoy's 'baby belly' was little more than a slight bulge and easily disguised by robes only slightly larger than his normal size." The matron sniffed her disdain and walked away quickly.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron, draped in sterile white gowns, were ushered into the anteroom of a private room off the main ward. Hermione looked up when the interior door opened and smiled grimly as Ron pushed Harry's floating chair closer to the bed. Draco lay on the bed flushed and sweaty, his breaths shallow and his eyes closed. His lower half was draped by a long white sheet and other bloodied sheets were in a hamper in the corner.

Hermione held her finger over her lips as they came in, "He's gone out of it for a bit. He'll be back, it's just the pain was too much and he's passed out."

Harry leaned over and pulled a sweaty lock away from his lover's face. He looked up at Hermione sadly, "He looks so tired."

She nodded, "It's hard work." She bit her lip, "You-you know about his heart?"

Harry nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey told me when I arrived. I wish to the gods he'd told me before. I wouldn't have let him work so hard."

Harry shook his head, "He wouldn't have listened, he so-so damn headstrong," he choked burying his head on his lover's chest. Hot tears burned his cheeks as his head swam. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

He felt slender fingers in his hair and looked up into exhausted sterling eyes, "Hullo luv," Draco said softly.

"Dragon," Harry's voice was a broken whisper. He clutched his lover's hand tightly.

"Shh…it's almost over Harry."

He shook his head violently, "Don't say that! You're going to be fine!"

Draco smiled sadly, "I won't. Pray gods you can cope." He chuckled weakly, "You know, I should be crying, but I just can't let it show."

"Love don't leave me. Don't leave us," Harry took his hand and kissed it gently, "We're having a baby Dragon. Don't make me raise our baby alone."

Draco closed his eyes, "Harry I want you to go now. You have to leave..."

He looked up shocked, "I-I don't understand."

Draco turned to Hermione, "Make him go. I-I don't…"

She smoothed a hand over his sweaty locks, "I understand." She motioned Ron to the door who was all too eager to leave and pulled Harry away gently. They heard the first screams as the door shut.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** As per the necessary legalese—this story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **The next couple of chapters are super short and I may post more than one a day to make up for that, then again I might not, we'll all just have to wait and see where my moods take me. I wanted to say **THANK YOU! **to everyone who's reviewed or emailed me. I feel so special and validated! I appreciate your comments so very very much! I hope this chapter satisfactorily answers some of questions I've received, if not I'm sure the answers will come at some point between now and the end of the story (which isn't far off--as I've said before this is a pretty short piece altogether).

**7.**

Harry reached for the door but Hermione held him back, "No Harry."

"He needs me!"

She shook her head, "He doesn't want you to see him like this, screaming and in pain. He knows it would hurt you and he doesn't want you to have to deal with that. Your part is over. Now starts the craft of the bearer."

"I stand outside?"

"Yes."

Madam Pomfrey came a few minutes later and told Harry he could stay in the anteroom but that if he got too agitated she'd send him back to bed. She opened the door and she and Hermione slipped inside, Draco's screams seemed to echo in the infirmary in the brief moments the door was open.

For an agonising hour Harry and Ron sat in silence. At first Ron had tried to speak to Harry but his friend turned his face away. He didn't blame Ron per se, but he was angry with him. And he was angry with Draco and angry with himself. But he couldn't help feeling that Ron with his hard headedness, temper and irascibility had let him down. His lover had endured this pregnancy all alone while he hunted down the last of the Horcruxes. Maybe…maybe if Draco had felt accepted he would have confided in Ron and Hermione, he wouldn't have been so alone. An endless loop of guilt ran through Harry's mind. Draco had been alone and in pain, suffering silently and still giving everything he had to the war effort. And last night…last night he had given himself so fully yet he must have known that it might be the last…he'd given Harry everything, his love, his heart and soul, his body…he prayed to all the gods his lover wouldn't also have to give his life. But through it all…through the power of their love they had created life. That knowledge was wonderful, beautiful, terrible…

As another hour crested Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out into the anteroom. "Harry, come. Come quickly."

Ron hurriedly pushed him inside to be met with an eerie silence.

"No," came the agony-laden whisper.

"Shh…it's alright Harry," Hermione patted his arm, "Draco's just resting. And this little one is tired; it's been a long day for her." She leaned over him and placed his newborn daughter in his arms. "She's beautiful Harry. Perfect. And healthy."

Harry looked up at Madam Pomfrey who nodded, "Yes absolutely healthy. Though we have a little surprise for you Harry."

Harry nodded unable to tear his eyes from the tiny pink-faced bundle in his arms. A calloused finger lightly traced her fine features and revelled in the softness of her skin, the life in her scent. He cooed softly in the tiny shell of her ear, and thanked the gods the miracle of life that had been granted him. "I love you little one," he kissed her tiny head and brushed his finger over her cheek.

Hermione reached down to take her away and Harry held her possessively to his chest. She was his baby. His and Draco's only they should hold her. But he realised he was being irrational and finally gave his small daughter into the care of his best friend. "It's time for your surprise Harry."

"My surprise?" Harry asked eyes still locked on his daughter's sleeping form.

From his other side Madam Pomfrey approached and placed another bundle in his arms.

"Yes, a surprise. For all of us. Meet your son Harry."

Harry blinked owlishly at the little boy then started to cry. He too was perfect. He'd never dreamed he'd be so blessed. As he had with his sister Harry traced his son's features and pressed feather-light kisses against his baby skin. "I love you," he whispered.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Harry I need to take them to be weighed and record some information their birth records. I'll be in the the next room and I'll bring them back in just a little while alright?"

Harry nodded, still a bit dazed, "You'll bring them back soon?"

She patted the new father on the shoulder, "Yes, as soon as I can. In the meanwhile visit with Draco, he'll be waking shortly and I've already given him several needed potions that will help him regain his strength and more effective heart function."

Harry turned teary eyes to the matron, "Poppy thank you."

"You're quite welcome Harry. Thank you for making it so these little ones can grow up in a time of peace."

Tbc…

**A/N:** Awwwwww...tell the truth, you're feeling warm and fluffy now aren't you? And remember I warned you that this chapter was going to be short--keep in mind the next couple will be as well, but I'll make it up to you...eventually. Don't worry there's more to come!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine but if I promise to be very good this year maybe I'll receive them in my Christmas stocking. Course that's a long ways off so in the meantime...

**A/N: **Yes short chapter here, very short, very very very short...andI assure you the next one will be even shorter (dodges hexes and curses), butI promise they'll get longer. And see I did post two today so it's not so bad right? Right?

**8.**

Harry watched his lover carefully while Madam Pomfrey was away and smiled broadly when bleary silver eyes fluttered open.

"Hello beautiful."

Draco smiled weakly, "H'lo Luv."

Harry boosted his chair higher and leaned over to kiss his lover. A hot trail made its way down Draco's face and Harry brushed his tear away. "You scared me Dragon."

Draco reached up cradling his lover's cheek in his hand. Harry held it there willing his strength into the trembling fingers. "I love you so much Draco."

He nodded briefly and fought off the heady lure of sleep, he was so very tired, "I love you too Harry. So much, and I-I'm so sorry Luv. I-I can't stop thinking…of all the things I should've said that I never said. All the things we should've done that we never did. All the things I should've given but I didn't…All the things that you needed from me. All the things that you wanted for me. All the things that I should've given…But I didn't…

"There's time for all of that, you're going to get well and strong again and we'll… Oh darling..."

Just as Harry started speaking Draco closed his eyes and a loud alarm sounded in the room. Before he knew it Harry was pushed back against the wall as Madame Pomfrey and healer he didn't know rushed into the room.

"Cardia sonorous!" the unknown healer said quickly and shook his head at the silence.

Frantically he and Madam Pomfrey aimed spell after spell at his lover.

"We're losing him!" the healer cried.

"Cardia vivicus!" the matron shouted as a bright purple light shot into Draco's chest.

His body arched up then fell limply against the bed.

"Cardia vivicus!" she shouted again.

"Cardia vivicus!" she and the healer tried together.

"Fight Draco fight!" Harry heard Hermione whisper from his left.

"Cardia vivicus"

"Don't give up Dragon. Please don't give up. I need you. Our babies need you," Harry's tears fell faster as the healers' actions became more and more desperate.

"Cardia vivicus"

"C'mon Dragon. C'mon! You can do this! I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left."

He vaguely registered the voices behind him. His eyes were locked on the man who held his heart, the body that housed the other half of his soul, and it was his half that called to its mate giving voice to his heart's plea.

"I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left."

"I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left."

"I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and turned sadly to the quaking trio in the corner of the room, "I-I'm sor—"

"NO! TRY AGAIN! HE'S STRONG. HE CAN DO THIS. DON'T GIVE UP PLEASE!"

The matron sighed and turned once again to the body on the bed. "CARDIA VIVICUS!"

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Hmmmmm….nope….still not mine.

**A/N: **This is the end of the ridiculously short chapters...yay! I really just wanted to leave you all hanging with a little suspense for a bit or I would've combined this chapter with the last, I needed to manufacture some drama though...did I do a good job-was it sufficiently cliff-hangerish? And again to all who reviewed **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!** They've really made my days.

**9.**

The stuttering echo in the room startled them all.

The next half hour was tense as Madam Pomfrey and Healer Daniels worked complicated healing spells over Draco's body. Finally satisfied that he was stable, she escorted them from the room, leaving Healer Daniels to perform additional diagnostic and strengthening spells.

In the anteroom Harry slumped against his chair, "Is he—"

Madam Pomfrey smiled wearily, "He has a strong will to live that one. I am cautiously optimistic that with time Mr. Potter he will make a full recovery."

Harry cried, "A-are you sure?"

The matron stroked his hand, "Nothing in life is certain Harry. But he's beaten the odds time and time again today. He survived the delivery. He was revived several minutes after his heart stopped and he's been stabilised. The next 48 hours are critical, but we'll get him back on the potions he needs which will help tremendously. His body has already started to heal from the birth. The birth canal opening is sealing on its own, he's responding well to the blood-replenishing potions. And his heart his beating regularly if a bit weakly. I have every confidence he will live to see morning and that is the first major hurdle he must overcome. The strength of his heart rate will increase by that time and we can make more accurate assessments of his needs."

Harry wiped his face, "Can…Can we stay with him tonight?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "I doubt I could keep you away Harry. I've already expanded the room and apparated in another bed for you, along with a sleeping cubicle for the twins."

Harry looked confused.

"Your children are quite healthy, but newborns of course are fragile Harry. It will be a few days before they're ready for a crib. The cubicle is self-regulating for optimum temperature and oxygen levels, it also monitors their bio-rhythms including heart and respiration rate, and assesses their feeding and waste needs it chimes when their chemical signatures indicate hunger or wet nappies. The cubicle will be right next to your bed so you can reach out to them anytime you'd like," she smiled gently.

"I-I want us all to be close."

"I understand Harry. Now why don't you slip out of that robe and let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley help you into bed. Once you're settled I'll bring in the cubicle."

The between the battle high and his fear for his lover adrenaline had burned through Harry at an astounding rate, he was crashing and he knew it. Almost eagerly he gave himself over to Ron and Hermione's care. They got him out of the sterile robe quickly and settled him into the bed next to Draco's. A strong hand clasped his shoulder and soft lips brushed his forehead just as darkness fell. He would wake to a new day of infinite possibilities.

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I can only wish I was a brilliant writer whose legacy is some of the most beloved books of all time and fanfic fodder, alas I am not.

**A/N: **Eh. I felt bad about the last super short chapter so I thought I'd post this one a bit early. Review if you are so inclined please.

**10.**

Ron and Hermione flooed back to Grimmauld Place once it was certain the Potter family would sleep the night through. Despite their own fatigue they were up 'til the wee hours reporting on the state of Harry's health and being briefed about recovery plans. It had been a long hard struggle and many communities had yet to begin the restoration process. Much had been done, but there was still a great deal left to do, including the restructuring of the Ministry of Magic and trials for the captured Death Eaters. There were also celebrations and memorials to plan. They had emerged victorious but not unscathed. Many had not returned from the final battle. And after a brief argument the young Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to not tell the Order about the Draco's pregnancy or the twins. Some aspects of Harry's private life, they finally decided, should remain just that.

They finally fell into bed exhausted, each looking forward to the boon of sleep, but before she'd succumb to the siren call of well deserved rest there was something Hermione Weasley needed to say and something she needed to know.

"Ron?"

"Mmrph. G'seep 'ne."

"Ron do you still want children?"

Suddenly her husband was awake.

"Ye-s," his answer was tentative unsure if this was a trap.

His wife nodded, "So do I, but after today I'm scared."

Ron shook his head and gathered his wife into his arms, "Aww Mione it's not going to be like that for you. You're healthy and you won't be alone. My mum and yours will be around to give you advice and it's not like you're too proud to ask for help when you need it."

Hermione stiffened, "Is that what you think happened?"

Ron sighed; evidently he'd miscalculated his path through the minefield. "Mione, Malfoy is a stubborn prideful man. And while I feel bad for the pain he went through today I think if he'd asked for help it wouldn't have been that bad. To be honest," he paused and gathered his thoughts hoping he wasn't setting himself up for an argument or a stretch on the couch, "I think it was pretty selfish of him to keep everything to himself. Harry suffered through hell today because he was too arrogant to get the help he needed."

"I see…"

"Mione…Mi…look, you're always telling me that I should consider Harry's feelings and respect how much he loves that gi-uh Malfoy. Malfoy obviously didn't consider Harry's feelings through all of this. He put himself first and almost lost his life and nearly killed Harry's children because of it. Nothing like that is going to happen to us so you shouldn't worry."

Hermione turned in Ron's arms, "Do you still think he's a coward and a traitor?"

Ron thought hard and examined his own feelings thoroughly before answering, "A coward? No. I have a lot of respect for child bearers and even more so now. It's hard to being babies into the world and it takes courage to endure that I think. A traitor? Maybe. Just because he birthed Harry's children doesn't mean I trust his motives or his loyalties…It wouldn't be the first time a child or children were born to ensure a political alliance or for the gain of an ambitious party. Bearing Harry's children means that a lot of people will cut him slack he doesn't deserve and look the other way when he gets up the kind of slimy shite he's known for."

Ron was surprised by the wetness on his shirt and even more so when his wife pulled away from him and left their bed. "Mione? What's wrong?"

"You Ron," she choked out, "You're what's wrong. Even after everything. You refuse to see past childish hurts and prejudices. You can't see how love changes people or makes miracles possible. I-I don't think you understand what love is…"

"Mione! How can you say that? I risked my life for a future with you! I love you!"

She shook her head, tears streaming, "Do you? How can you love me Ron when you can't see love around you? When you can't acknowledge it or embrace it in others? I-I thought I knew you. But I don't think I really do. I don't know if I ever did. You're brave and courageous and honourable, but unless something fits your view then it's wrong or disgusting or a lie. Love can't thrive surrounded by hatred. You hate Malfoy, you hate people with more money than your family; you hate people who've flaunted their status. You hate not being the focus, being the side-kick, the best-friend and not the hero. You hate your jealousy but you haven't mastered it. There's so much hate and anger and jealousy and bitterness in you, where is there room for love, for partnership?"

She hugged herself tightly, "I-I thought if I loved you enough I could change that hate into something else. I could show you to open your mind and your heart. But it's not for me to change you. You have to want to change for yourself, not for me or for anyone else, and if you don't think there's anything wrong then there's nothing to change is there?"

Ron was flabbergasted, "You think I have too much hate in me? You want me to change?"

His wife cocked her head, "I think we both have some soul-searching to do Ron. I don't know who you are anymore and I don't think you know who I am or what I want and need." She pulled her dressing gown from the hook behind the door and slipped it on.

Ron stumbled up from the bed and grasped her hand, "Wait. Mione where are you going?"

She gently pulled her hand away and belted the dressing gown. "I hate that this is happening now when we should just get to be happy, when we should be celebrating our victory but…I-I think you and I need some time apart Ron. I-I'm going to go stay in the guest room on Harry and Draco's floor."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Is this that bastard's idea? What did that git say to you Mione?"

"You can't blame everything on Draco Ron."

"I can if he's been filling your head with this garbage! I bet he set up that 'guest' room with the idea of splitting us up all along! I knew letting you hang around with him was a bad idea!"

Hermione's voice was glacial, "'letting me hang around with him?' _letting _me? Since when do I need your _permission _to do anything Ron Weasley?"

"Since you became my wife and swore to honour and obey me!" he shot back

Hermione's eyes popped wide, "Is that what you think a marriage is about? What a wife is for? To obey her husband? Merlin's beard Ron, I…" She turned on her heel and stormed through the door.

Tbc…

A/N: I'm not sure where this came from...someone mentioned wanting to know about Ron's reactions earlier...honestly this is not how I envisioned things between Ron and Hermione going, this isn't quite how I planned this chapter I was all set for R/H schmoopieness but my fingers had other ideas and I just followed to where they wanted to go. So Voila!

I think times of war and crisis bring people together, I also think that sometimes the same sorts of situations that engender acts of great bravery and courage also leave space for some of the more base and less admirable qualities of our personalities to show themselves, revealling more truths about a person's strengths, abilities and attitudes than the people who love them can understand or accept and perhaps even more than the person themselves are ready to understand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **This is the last time I will say this…these characters and the situations on which they're based do not belong to me.

**A/N:**Long author's note here so have fun with my rambling...

Sorry for the wait--working out the details in revising this chapter was more difficult than I thought.

**THANK YOU!**to everyone who has followed this story, especiallythose of you who've left reviews. I had some really great ones and it means more than I can say! And for those who didn't leave an email address for me to reply to directly, I appreciate your comments and I'm sorry I couldn't let you know personally that I am grateful for them.

For the most part, the point of a songfic is to provide a vehicle for songs and lyrics that really move or touch the writer in some significant way. Once the lyrics have been incorporated the story has served it's purpose. That said, we have reached the end of this songfic. I hope you enjoyed. I certainly had fun writing. And as promised the complete lyrics used are at the end of this final chapter. How many of you earned Chocolate frogs? Grin!

Btw,my next piece is well on it's way, but due to it's length I'm really not comfortable posting it until it's been betaed(the number of errors in this story just goes to show that proofreading your own stuff isn't always enough) so please please, if anyone's interested or knows someone who is lemme know.

**11. Conclusion**

It was another three weeks before Draco was cleared to leave the infirmary and though he was quite recovered, Harry refused to leave until his fiancé was able to come home. Their small family received numerous visitors and found the time away from the hoopla of victory celebrations beneficial to their emotional recovery as well. It gave them much needed time to talk, to forgive, to heal, and to grow as a family.

Hermione, as the twins' godmother was a frequent visitor, as was the young man who'd matured greatly both in terms of his physical presence and confidence in his abilities, and who'd developed a surprisingly close friendhsip with Harry during the war, Neville Longbottom. After some hard thinking and painful conversations with Draco, Harry had chosen him as godfather. He'd decided that someone who was going to play such a vital role in his children's lives should support his family unconditionally. He'd opened his eyes to some hard truths about his 'best friend' during Hermione's visits and realised that while Ron would always be dear to him because he was his first friend, it _had_ been a long time since they'd been _best_ friends. He still loved the other man as a brother, but he'd matured enough to know that the love a surrogate brother and comrade-in-arms didn't necessitate abiding deep friendship or even a consistent relationship of trust, mutual respect and understanding. Ron, he realised, would always resent him for 'choosing' his love for Draco 'over' their friendship. That resentment would poison their relationship beyond mending over time; better to recognise their boundaries and limitations now than to leave the door wide open for escalating anger and hostility. That wasn't something he was willing to subject the people he loved to--not his future husband, not his children, not his friend.

Four months after they'd returned home to Grimmauld Place Harry and Draco wed in a private ceremony in the mansion's rear gardens. Despite their strained relationship, in honour of their long-standing friendship, Ron stood as Harry's Honour Attendant or Best Man and Hermione stood as Draco's Honour Attendant or Matron of Honour and both managed to have a reasonably good time with each other and the other guests despite their own marital strife. And aside from a few muttered comments and a bit of sniping as they'd dressed, Ron didn't disparage Draco's place in Harry's life (overly much), while it hurt that Ron was unable to put aside his animosity toward Draco for even that one day, Harry relished his friend's company nonetheless. After all they'd been through together he'd have been heartbroken to standup with anyone else.

Two months later, on the 6 month anniversary of their birth, the Potters celebrated the twins' Naming Day. After many talks alone with both Draco and Harry, several hard discussions with her parents and a few deep talks with Molly Weasley, Hermione invited Ron to the twins' Naming Day ceremony as her escort. Sadly, he declined both her and Harry's invitations. The regret and sadness that pricked the hearts of all their family and friends did not keep joy, happiness and good cheer from Abigail Nadezhda Cerise Malfoy Potter and Ailean Elpidius Beathan Malfoy Potter's Naming Day however. The twins were carted around and passed from relative to relative cooing and giggling all the while as their proud parents looked on laughing at both their children's and their guests' antics.

The following year was a good and difficult one. The restoration of war devastated areas was a slow and arduous process. As were the attempts at reconciliation and the subsequent divorce of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley. They each had the support of their friends and family however, and while their split was painful, by the end they both realised that their views on marriage, family and acceptance were too different to allow for a life together. The house purchased as their wedding gift became the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley and their daughter Michelle. Ron moved into a flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and began training as an Auror.

Draco struggled to regain his health in the year following the final battle. Snape's heart strengthening potion managed to reverse nearly all the damage caused by his torture under the Cruciatus curse but it took time to rebuild his stamina and with two active children to care for, being fit was a priority even though he and Harry shared parenting duties. They both 'worked' at home. Draco did consulting work for various diplomatic agencies, and Harry did a good deal of behind-the-scenes work in the restructuring of the Ministry. He and Draco had discussed it thoroughly and decided that at some point Harry would become more publicly active in politics perhaps eventually making a bid for Minister, in the meantime however, they would devote their time to their children and projects that interested them.

Draco and Hermione became even closer as the year progressed, as did Harry and Neville. And when the four of them celebrated Hermione's acceptance at one of Britain's premier spellwork research facilities, neither Draco nor Harry was surprised at the congratulatory kiss bestowed by Neville, though it did convince Draco that blush was definitely Hermione's colour and that they'd need to go shopping soon.

On their first wedding anniversary Draco and Harry dropped the twins off with their godparents, who'd recently moved in together, and took off for the only Malfoy property Draco hadn't sold, a small villa off the Corsican coast. He prepared them a sumptuous meal and set a thin sheaf of folded parchment on Harry's plate as he set out the serving dishes.

"What's all this Dragon?"

"Consider it your anniversary present."

Harry sat at the table and unfolded the parchment reading each carefully. The first several were the results of Draco's last physical examination by both Madam Pomfrey and Healer Daniels. Harry folded them back with a relieved sigh. Draco was healthy and his heart was finally fully-healed. As he put the parchment aside Draco placed a glass of champagne in his hand.

"To years and years and years and years of life together."

Harry smiled as his eyes filled with tears. He'd never said, but since the night of the twins' birth it had been his greatest fear that Draco's heart condition would steal him away before his time; that their life together would be cruelly cut short and that he'd again lose someone precious to him to Voldemort's sadism and viciousness, even after the monster had been destroyed. Of course, there were no guarantees, but knowledge of Draco's healed heart lifted a weight from his own.

His husband leaned down and kissed him gently then laid a second sheaf on Harry's dinner plate. Harry quirked an eyebrow at his husband who merely smiled enigmatically and lifted his glass.

Harry read the first of theseparchments carefully as well but nearly dropped his champagne glass as the details of the initial report settled in his mind. He raised shocked eyes to his husband who's raised water goblet glistened in the candlelight.

"To life Harry. To a lifetime together. To the lives our love has created. To our children borne and our child to come."

End.

**A/N 2:** In various languages, including Scots Gaelic, Old English, Greek and Russian, the children's names mean peace and hope or hope and peace and child of life, except for Cerise which has no deep and poignant meaning--I just wanted something French amd it was the first name that came to me.

**A/N 3:** I first head this song performed a cappella by a women's chorus and I was moved to tears. When I finally heard the original I thought it was brilliant. I still do. Kate Bush is an amazing vocalist. It's rather annoying that her work on Sensual World has been co-opted by mediocre television shows and movies, but it's still a great song. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find what lyrics I spliced and where…happy hunting! Oh and review please! Please! Please! Mercy Buckets!

Artist: Kate Bush

Song Title: This Woman's Work

Pray God you can cope.  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father.

I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking

Of all the things I should've said,  
That I never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things I should've given,  
But I didn't.

Oh, darling, make it go,  
Make it go away.

Give me these moments back.  
Give them back to me.  
Give me that little kiss.  
Give me your hand.

(I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.)

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking

Of all the things we should've said,  
That were never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things that you needed from me.  
All the things that you wanted for me.  
All the things that I should've given,  
But I didn't.

Oh, darling, make it go away.  
Just make it go away now.


End file.
